The General
by Jedhev
Summary: A little oneshot. A challenge fic. Set 2-3 years after The Silver Chair. Has Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, Jill and my OC. Hope you all enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.**

**Alright so this is a challenge off **_**WriterFreak101 **_**who said I needed to include a picnic basket, a curious ferret and a globe willow tree. **

**Hope you enjoy. Oh, and be warned, this includes an OC  
_**

**The General**

Lucy Pevensie skipped down to breakfast, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. Edmund Pevensie looked up from the newspaper.  
"Ed you're so boring, honestly, reading the paper, you're only 16" Lucy said with a smile and opened her letter again, a big smile forming on her face.  
"I gather you're pleased, still. You haven't stopped smiling since you got that yesterday" Edmund rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, haven't I?" Lucy asked, then shrugged "Well its good news"  
"Oh lovely, what, Susan's bought yet another dress?" Edmund asked. Eustace chose that moment to walk in.  
"Hullo" he said rubbing his eyes "All set Lucy?" he asked.  
"Yes" Lucy replied.  
"What? Do I get told nothing?" Edmund protested, folding the newspaper up. "How come he knows and I don't?"  
"Eustace came across the letter when I left it in the garden yesterday. As an answer to your other question, no, it's not off Susan, but she has probably bought another dress" Lucy replied.  
""How is Susan?" Eustace asked, eager for his cousins to stop arguing.  
"She's well. She's already spent half her money and she still has another week" Lucy said.  
"I wish mother would take me on holiday" Eustace said, a bit put out.  
"Lucy!" Edmund whined "Why don't I get to know about the letter?"  
"All in good time. Ed, you need to change, we are going out" Lucy replied.  
"I don't suppose you're going to tell me where?" Edmund asked grumpily.  
"To the park, for a picnic" Lucy said happily.  
"Jill's coming" Eustace said with a smile.  
"Oh I bet she is" Edmund chuntered under his breath. He walked upstairs, listening to the laughs of his sister and cousin.

Edmund held the picnic basket as they walked through the park. The sunshine was drifting through the trees and the leaves were stirring lazily in the almost non-existent breeze. The park was full of other families picnicking, several small children were running around, screaming, but Lucy managed to find a place under a willow tree that was free from the children. Lucy spread the blanket out and Eustace put down the bottle of juice they had brought with them, before settling himself on the blanket. Edmund set the basket down and sat down, his back against the tree trunk.  
"Hello" a voice called and Edmund opened his eyes to see the blonde haired Jill run up, she was panting from the run and her cheeks were flushed, Lucy leapt up and gave her a hug.  
"Hello Jill, how are you?" she asked "I'm glad you could come"  
"I would miss this for the world" Jill replied. Edmund had shut his eyes again.  
"I don't think anyone would" a very familiar voice said and Edmund's eyes shot open.  
"Mollie!" Lucy jumped up and hugged her friend.  
"Lucy!" Mollie replied with a smile. Once she let go of Lucy, her eyes roamed the park before settling on Edmund and smiling ever so slightly, she nodded her head as a mark of respect. Edmund's observant eyes took in her appearance, her ivory skin covered in freckles, midnight blue eyes and her ever present cheeky smile. She wandered over and sat next to him.  
"Hello to you too Edmund, yes I'm well. Thanks for asking" she said sarcastically.  
"Sorry Mollie. I'm glad you're well" he said, his lips curving into a smile.  
"Sure you are" Mollie laughed "Lu, what's to eat?"  
"It's in the basket" Lucy's head inclined to the covered picnic basket. Mollie knelt next to the pale wicker basket and undid the lid.

Edmund's eyes shot open when he heard Mollie's scream.  
"Mols?" he asked, she was lying on her back, clearly having jumped backwards and tripped over.  
"Something bit me!" she said, examining her finger, where sure enough, there was blood. Edmund almost laughed, but held it when Mollie glowered at him.  
"Hope it bites you, and kills you" she said loftily and picked herself up. Edmund smiled at her antics and pulled the basket towards himself. He opened the lid and a nose popped out, followed by a head, and a body and finally a tail, sat in his lap was a pale ferret, it had a black ruff around its neck and on its tail, but otherwise was a cream colour. Edmund pushed it towards Lucy who smiled and took it.  
"Hello there little guy. Who are you?" she asked it.  
"Oh yes Lu, I'm sure it can talk" Eustace snorted, causing Jill to slap him on the head.  
"If it were a Narnian then it could" Lucy replied, sticking her tongue out.  
"If it were a Narnian, I'm sure it would appreciate being called 'little guy'" Edmund laughed, Mollie slapped him on the head. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked.  
"Felt like it" she shrugged.  
"I hate you" he replied with glare.  
"Love you too" Mollie sang.  
"I'm not scared of a ferret" Edmund replied.  
"Neither am I" Mollie said and took the ferret off Lucy. It nuzzled her hand and Mollie looked at it, then Edmund.  
"Aslan protect me, I don't like that look" Edmund said.  
"I'm going to train this ferret to attack you" Mollie said with a teasing smile "And then you will bow down to me, forever"  
"Wow, evil plan there Mols" Edmund said sarcastically.  
"Would you two stop it. Honestly, I would have thought you had grown out of this" Lucy sounded very much like an adult.  
"Lucy, we argued when we were 25, I don't think us being 16 is going to change anything" Mollie said "Any way, it's not my fault he's an idiot"  
"And this is why I love her" Edmund commented.  
Jill spent the afternoon lying in the sun and talking, mainly with Eustace, every now and then she would converse with Lucy, and she would listen to what ever Edmund and Mollie were discussing. Mollie was lying on her back, the ferret on her stomach, curled into a little ball. Edmund was half lying half sitting next to her, and kept saying things to her in a low voice that made her shake with laughter and the ferret to sink it's claws into her dress.

The five children spent the afternoon under the tree. They lay in its shade and talked, and before long, the talk turned to Narnia, Jill and Eustace were particularly eager to hear about the Golden Age, and the other three retold tales and hummed songs, while Lucy absentmindedly played with the ferret, whose name was now General. When the shadows grew longer, the five reluctantly began to talk of returning home. Edmund leapt to his feet and offered a hand to Mollie, she stared at it for a minute then took it, once on her feet they all began packing up, walking through the now deserted park. At the gate they bid farewell. Jill hugging Eustace and Lucy and a handshake with Edmund. Her hug with Eustace lasted just a tad longer than was nessecary. Mollie held Lucy tightly, whispering something in her ear. She shook Eustace's hand and hugged Edmund, who pulled away after a moment, only to take her hand and kiss it.  
"Goodbye Mollie" he murmured against her knuckles.  
"Bye Edmund" she replied with a smile. The two Pevensies and Eustace took their leave then. Walking across the road and up one of the streets.  
"Oh darn!" Lucy exclaimed.  
"What?" Edmund asked alarmed.  
"I've lost the General" she admitted sadly.

Mollie was sat on the train, her dark eyes staring out the window, lost in thought. Suddenly a sharp pain in one of her fingers made her jolt up and let out a yelp. She dug inside her jacket and emerged with a ferret who looked at her curiously.  
"You know" she said, making it face her "You could have a nicer way of getting my attention. That hurts" she sucked the blood off her finger.  
The ferret merely stared at her.  
"Well you wouldn't like it if I bit you, would you" Mollie said.

**Here you all go. A nice one shot for you all, yeah with my OC. Hope you like. Reviews are always welcome.  
Jedhev Xxx**


End file.
